devilsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
War Record- Battle of the Bulge
Battle of the Bulge Written by 999 Thursday, 16 November 2006 Unions are constantly at war, either against each other or within themselves. This is a story of one union working together to destroy another. They layed in wait and found just the right time to attack, taking all their big guns with them... Families Involved: Phoenix, DevilsGate, HitSquad, CH_Rome Why it began: Brotherhood had developed a sense of invincibility, thinking they were invulnerable to attacks because they had grown to be a powerful and large union with the help of some supporters. They attacked unions such as West_Coast and CH_Rome, thinking there would be no response and no aid from other unions. After losing some of their big supporters, they already felt their union beginning to crumble. It was an opportune time for some of the Power Unions to take their blood alliances to the next level and unite. When it began: The first message was received at 6 days 22 hours left. Countdown to destruction, go time was at 6 days even...a battle of epic proportions. Every boss notified their troops, telling them to be on and be armed, maxed, and ready for battle. Then came the wait...the clock seemed to drag, and the questions piled up..."Who? Why? Where?" But no one was spilling their guts. War: The clock read 6 days, 0 hours left. The war chats were full and buzzing. The order came down and HitSquad began selecting targets. Within a few minutes, Las Vegas was filled with HitSquad members, and Brotherhood was being demolished. Family after family began showing more 0's, and it was beginning to look more like an Easter Egg hunt rather than a war. DevilsGate members were joining in the attacks, and CH_Rome and Phoenix began taking them down too. An hour later the attacks were still going on and more were joining in. The 0's began to pile up. The attacks came in waves, with each family doing their part and then taking a break to let another family step up and take charge. The attacks lasted for hours. The next day they continued, but sporadically. Most of Brotherhood had been 0ed by this point and only some of their top dogs were left. Submariner, with over 350K DU's, was protecting the city from entry. After losing a lot of DU's the day before from attacking online players to pave the way into Las Vegas, HitSquad_AFElite stepped up and went on a suicide mission, 0ing themselves out to knock him down enough. They called on DarkStarr for assistance, and after he 0ed one of their bigger fish, he came in to clean up. Why the attacks were successful: Despite spies breaking into the war chats, the families were able to continue communication...switching chat rooms, stalling, changing passwords, etc. The planning and communication was impeccable. The members of each family showed heart and grit, and were ready for any task thrown their way, even if it meant losing everything they had built up. What happens now: There has been talk of a counter-attack, and BH bosses have been seen trying to recruit fams to attack back for them. But they have made too many enemies, and have only brought the Power Unions closer together. Working together, these allied families will continue to try and fully alleviate Brotherhood. A message has been sent: You came, You saw, WE conquered...Your time has come Brotherhood, and your empire is crumbling... HitSquad-4-Life, -999 with help from JohnnySpoons